Always just out of reach
by Lament for a broken heart
Summary: Reijin Kasagawa was just a normal girl until she and three of her friends are thrown into the chaos of New York city! Will she survive with a bunch of insane girls and Giant turtles! RaphxOC, DonxOC, LeoxOC, and MikeyxOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of Pets and Portals

Always Just Out Of Reach

By Alyssa Hungate

Chapter 1: Of Pets and Portals

Normal POV-

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"Reijin! Your going with me whether you want to or not!" A furious black haired girl growled; puffing out her chest trying to make her five foot two frame seem larger.

"NO Sonja! I ain't goin' ta' that stupid shop thingy!!" Spat a red brown haired girl crouched behind an olive green love seat.

"It's a MARKET."

"WHAT EVAH!!"

Sighing in exasperation and shaking her shaggy head, Sonja stepped over the coffee table that separated them and peeked around the arm of the love seat.

"How's about we make a deal?" Sonja murmured; a sly grin spreading over her slightly round face.

Reijin's ears perked slightly at the mind-boggling idea. Slowly turning her head and narrowing her eyes Reijin responded by stroking an imaginary beard and feigning a British accent.

"You have my attention."

The rainwater dripped off the tips of her bangs and down onto her full pail pink lips as Reijin made her way down the row of aged Japanese houses.

"Why're we STILL out here?! I got enough crap to lug around as it is!!" Reijin grumbled; agitatedly blowing the water off of her face and out of her eyes.

"We're just going to go to the pet store." Sonja huffed; shifting her weight to her right leg.

Sighing in annoyance Reijin brushed a wet strand of hair back into her ponytail and continued walking toward a hideously cheery pink and blue building with PetCo written in bold letters sitting at the end of the street.

"Eww!! Who would be dumb enough to paint a building with such a god awful color!?" Reijin blanched; her face consorted into a hilarious disgusted look.

Sonja nodded her head vigorously in agreement; her expression mirroring Reijin's.

After more comments on the buildings "unique" paint job they walked through the automatic doors; only to be greeted by the person neither of them could stand in the least. Her black hair was drawn up in a sloppy bun while her chocolate brown eyes locked with Reijin's crimson red, she was wearing a hot pink blazer with a bright blue pleaded mini skirt, and a pair of brown platform shoes with white knee high socks.

"What are YOU TWO freaks doing HERE?" She wheezed; her face consorted into an ugly sneer.

Reijin's eyes narrowed into deadly slits, clenching her fists so hard blood was leaking down her knuckles and dripping onto the polished floors.

Lashing out quickly, Reijin snatched the front of Becky's blazer.

"You are SOOO lucky I'm on probation." She hissed, venom lased in each word.

"Or I'd pound your ass inta da ground!!" She nearly roared; her Brooklyn accent coming out even thicker than usual.

Becky's eyes were wide as saucers when Reijin dropped her to the floor; her short slightly fat legs sprawled out in front of her as she cowered in fear. Smirking, Reijin slowly leaned down into Beck's face and hissed; her voice barely above a whisper.

"And next time your dumb ass boy toy wont be able ta save ya."

With a shriek of terror Becky pealed out of the store and into the rain. Arms spread wide and yelling about maniacs the whole way.

Groaning in annoyance Sonja grabbed a hold of her laughing friend's sleeve and dragged her down the isle toward the fish tanks and a pair of twin blond girls.

"Destiny! Fate!" Sonja called, waving her arm enthusiastically at the pair.

Both girls snapped to attention and quickly turned toward their friends.

"Oh!! Hey Sony!!" Fate called in a teasing voice, much to their leader's displeasure.

Choosing to ignore her comrades' comments Sonja ventured closer and opened her arms to give the twin with glasses a hug only to be tackled by the other squealing twin in a vicious hug.

"I missed you sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo much!!"

Mumbling a quick excuse Reijin began a fast walk toward the reptile section hoping to get away from the hyper twin before she captured her in the glomp of doom.

Only to step to the side when Fate dove at her for a hug.

A yelp sounded through the air as Fate was put into a headlock by Reijin.

"Ouch!! Hey stop!!" Fate squeaked; trying to wiggle her way out of Reijin's death grip.

"Then leave me alone!! I don't want one ah yer death hugs!!" Reijin growled, releasing Fate and letting her fall to the ground with a thump and a yelp.

"I-I t-think y-you s-should p-probably l-leave R-Reijin-san a-alone n-now." Destiny muttered shyly.

Reijin sighed in contentment as she watched the small box turtle crawl across her stomach.

'_Funny lil critter.'_ She thought humorously as she stroked the creature's head with her index finger.

Suddenly a bright light invaded her vision and her body began to sink into the ground. _'What's going on?!' _She thought, panickedly struggling to get out of the strange vortex's grip. But it was no use. It was already up to her waist by the time her friends reached her.

"Oh my god what is this!!" Sonja cried, tightly gripping Reijin's shoulders to keep her up out of the strange substance.

"Destiny! Fate!" Sonja Shrieked; her eyes wide with panic as the last of her friend was devoured and her own hands were pulled through. The look a likes jumped into action and grabbed a hold of each other and Sonja.

Digging their heels into the dirt and grass the girls pulled as hard as they could, but the strange force behind the swirling mass of light was stronger.

Her muscles screamed out in protest as Fate pulled harder; only to be suddenly pulled in herself.

Reijin's POV-

Darkness surrounded and covered me like a heavy blanket as I spiraled through its depths. Then all at once a pair of glowing red eyes pierced through the abyss. Malice and hate shone in their depths as they connected with mine, and a deep rumbling chuckle sounded through the air and the eyes moved into what could be a smirk.

"Well… well. What do we have here?" 

I could feel my pulse accelerate when I heard that thundering voice throughout my mind.

"W- who're you?" I asked; mentally cursing my stutter as my eyes combed through the inky dark.

"I guess you could say I'm your inner demon. You may call me Kurotsuki." It chuckled amusedly; it's eyes curving into what I assumed was a smile.

I blinked at it stupidly; my mouth opening and closing in a fishlike manner, but before anything intelligent could pass through my mind darkness fell again.

Normal POV-

The harsh cold rain mercilessly pelted her bare arms and legs as she laid on the cold wet pavement of the alleyway; shivering as the cold wind lashed out at her small form. She slowly and shakily heaved herself up into a kneeling position.

Letting out a few shaky breaths Reijin cast her eyes down to view her hands as they began to throb painfully.

It took all of her will power to keep herself from wretching at the horrid sight that lay before her.

Her index and middle fingers on both her right and left hands were molding together; as were her pinkies and ring fingers, forming three thick fingers.

Soon overwhelming pain engulfed her entire body.

"What's going on!?" She mewed pathetically dropping down stomach; her body writhing in pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!" She roared as a soft green began to cover her skin, and in the midst if the excitement she picked herself up onto her hands and knees and dragged herself over to the nearest puddle.

Nothing would ever be the same again. Her normally narrow face was now round with a beak like point, her eyes remained the same color but now had slit pupils, and her teeth were all dull except for her K-nines which were now sharp and angular.

Her lips were still full and thick but instead of their normal pink glossiness they were the same soft dark grass green as the rest of her body.

Reijin's POV-

I could feel my entire body shaking as I stared at the strange creature lstaring up at me. Was that really me?

Taking a deep breath I cast my eyes down to view my new body. Everything was fit and proportioned. My thighs were thick and muscled and my arms were no different, but I couldn't see my stomach on account of the over sized turtle shell attached to my back; pushing my breasts up against the plastron and slighly constricting my breathing.

Bracing my hand against the brick wall to my left I slowly pulled myself onto my now two toed feet. Only to fall back down to my knees as my gut wrenched and I emptied my stomach onto the asphalt and old dumpster.

'What's happening to me!?'

Still on my hands and knees I pushed my thick red brown tresses up out of my face; and as my vision blurred I stumbled over to the opening in the alleyway.

Grinding my teeth in pain I slid down the wall to the ground, shaking in agony.

'How'm I gonna git outta THIS mess?'

Normal POV-

Her entire body was coated in a thin layer of blood that had dried in the last few hours she slept through, but the sound of sirens and gunfire brought her back to reality. Her breathing was irregular with panic as she whipped her head around in search of a hiding place as the noises got louder and louder.

After a few seconds her eyes came to rest upon a manhole in the back of the alley, but before she could even get up a scrawny man sped into the alley.

"Holy crap!! What is that thing!!" He shrieked in a rather girly manner' jumping back he pulled a handgun out of his over sized pants pockets.

Reijin's POV-

My eyes widened at the site of the gun.

'_Oh sugar honey and ice tea.'_

I rolled to the side as he fired a shot where my head previously was. I screamed in pain as a bullet pierced my shoulder and tore though the muscle in my leg. Panting, I heaved the manhole cover off the manhole and slid inside.

Sewage water swarmed around my feet as I ran through the many twists and turns of the underground waterways.

'_Why does stuff like this only happen to me.'_

My breathing labored, I jumped over a rather high pipeline and as I began running once more a bolt of pain shot up my leg reducing my sprint to a quick limp. Slowing my pace to a stop I tried desperately to catch my breath.

"Come on Raph! Just one?"

My headshot up as voices filled echoed off the tunnel walls. Shakily pulling my self to my feet I hobbled over to a near by opening and peered cautiously at the strange creatures walking through the sewers like it was the most normal thing ever.

'What are they?' I could hear myself thinking. 'And what's with the head bands?'

Normal POV-

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she leaned in to get a closer look, only to trip on a rather large rock and fall backwards in to the water with a loud splash.

She heard gasps of surprise and whispering but the metallic sound of weapons being drawn was what sent her over the edge. Gathering her courage she lept to her feet and sprinted back the way she came.

She could hear her heart thudding in her chest as she sprinted down the corridors, the armed creatures close behind. Skidding to a halt she heaved herself up onto a thick pipe and waited for them to pass under her. She wasn't so lucky. As soon as they had heard her footsteps stop they themselves had ceased running and stopped under the pipe she now occupied.

"Where do you think she went?" Asked the one in the orange bandana, pressing a thick finger to what she assumed was his lips and cocked his head up in her direction. His eyes widened slightly as they came to rest on her.

"Um… Dudes? I think I found her."


	2. Hear me hear me!

Hey guys I have decided that if I don't get AT LEAST ten reviews (They have to be from different people) by the end of the wee

Hey guys I have decided that if I don't get AT LEAST ten reviews (They have to be from different people) by the end of the week I'm going to delete this story. I know your heart broken but I have to know that people are actually READING the stuff I wrote!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase.

Cursing her horrible luck Reijin jumped across the "walk way" and onto another slightly thicker pipeline.

"Wow you DO have some brains!" She heard one of the other TURTLES state sarcastically to the one in orange.

"Hey that was just mean."

Ignoring how much they sounded like her and her friends arguing; Reijin continued crawling on the pipe toward what looked like an air vent, or at least she would have if the turtle in the blue mask hadn't grabbed a hold of her ankle and yanked her down onto the floor.

A searing pain went up her side as she came into contact with the floor. She tried to right her self but the turtle in the blue mask forced her hands above her head, pined her wrist to the floor, and sat on her so it he was straddling her hips. Growling in irritation she began thrashing and bucking, trying to knock him off of her.

"Settle down!! Were just trying to help you!!" He insisted.

"Git offa me!!" She bellowed, smashing her forehead into his knocking him unconscious. Wriggling her way out from under him Reijin took off in a dead sprint, dodging pipes, walls, and turtles.

"Where do ya' think YOUR going." The one in the red mask growled encircling her waist in with his arms and squeezing her abdomen. HARD. Letting out a growl of her own, Reijin spun her self around in his arms and slammed her knees into his plastron successfully knocking the wind out of him, and she was off again.

It felt like hours had passed now and her breath was coming in short gasps. Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly and her arms were noodles.

'_Why do I feel so heavy?'_

A sharp pain in her foot snapped her out of her self-pity and her face soon met the mud she had currently been wading through. Putting all her weight on her arms Reijin hauled her self up into a sitting position.

'_Why am I running from those guys anyway? They don't look any different from the way I do.' _She thought; absent-mindedly picking the mud out of her hair.

'_And that blue one said that they were going to help me… well probably not now…' _Next came the mud out of her plastron, mouth, and eyes. Sighing in exhaustion; she made her way over to what looked like a drainage pipe the size of one of those huge exercise balls, curled up on the ledge and shut her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. But fate had something else in mind.

Reijin's POV-

My eyes snapped open as the sloppy sound of feet wading through the water rang in my ears. They were back, and they brought friends.

'_These guys just don't quit!!'_

My eyes strained panickedly through the darkness to find someplace anyplace to hide, but it was to late.

"There she is! Grab her before she can run away again!!" The one I assumed to be the leader barked, pointing a thick green finger in my direction.

"No kidding dude! I think my lungs are going to explode!!"

Weaving my way in between them I started back the way they had come- only to get stopped by a giant gray rat that stood in my path. I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head in shock as my footing was lost and I was sent tumbling into the water. After hacking up the water I had inhaled, I tried to gather what was left of my pride and stand up.

"Please listen to reason child!!" The rat insisted gesturing to me with one of it's um… paws? I wasn't about to start listening to a giant talking rat so I sprang to my feet and sprinted on past.

Normal POV-

A short gasp escaped her plump lips, as a pair of thick green muscled arms clamped around her waist, securing her to a plastron with what she was sure was hard muscle beneath.

"Hey dudett!! Why don't you join the party?"

She slowly turned her head to meet the stranger's eyes with her own narrowed ones.

"Whaddaya want with me?" She growled dangerously, purposely dilating her pupils to scare him into letting her go.

But his smile only enlarged and became even goofier, if that's possible. Snarling furiously she began thrashing violently in hopes of injuring him in some way and getting him to release her, but after ten or twenty minutes exhaustion over took her and she fell into unconsciousness. Sighing in relief the orange masked turtle slowly lowered her onto the concrete and sat back to rest a little.

"Hey Donnie, Raph!! I caught 'er dudes!!" He called over his shoulder to his brothers.

"Good going Mikey ya' killed the chick!" The one in the red bandana; Raphael, stated crossly walking over to stand next to his slightly shorter brother and examine the girl laying spread eagle on the stone floors. His eyes widened slightly and a deep throaty chuckle escaped his smirking lips.

"Well she's cute I'll give 'er that."

"What? Knocking Leo unconscious was just a added bonus?" Mikey snickered playfully jabbing his brother with his elbow. At this a wide smirk spread over Raphael's face.

"You bet it is."

Reijin's POV-

My eyelids fluttered open and a loud groan exited my vocal cords as I slowly awakened. Tilting my head to look at my surroundings I found myself sprawled across a grungy looking sofa with an equally grungy looking pillow supporting my head and neck. I looked down and my eyes widened in shock, at one point in my unconscious state some one had patched up my wounds. In the blink of an eye, I was dashing across the room until I got about three feet away from the old coffee table.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from misuse.

"My sons and have brought you to our home."

Jolted out of my thoughts, I spun around and came face to face with the rat I had saw in the sewers leaning calmly on his cane. I could feel my eyes narrow as I gazed upon the source of my frustration. A growl exited my vocal cords as my pent up anger ignited. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my mind I charged blindly at the rat. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back in between two pieces of a broken coffee table.

Groaning in pain I barely managed to stagger to my feet before my thoughts and curses were interrupted by the wise aged voice of the rodent in front of me.

"Rage blinds you child, it makes your moves awkward and clumsy."

Before I knew what I was doing an animalistic roar ripped through my vocal cords. Flipping over the rat's head I aimed a kick at his spinal cord, only for him to whip around and catch my leg. Remembering a move I had seen on a TV show me and Fate had watched, I aimed a right hook at his head; and just as I predicted he brought his other hand up to catch my fist in his. Smirking to myself I swung my other leg up and again aimed for his head, his eyes widened and he maneuvered his arm so his for arm took the blow for him making my smirk turn into a full blown smile. Twisting myself so I was upside down I drove my left fist into his gut. He let out a strangled cough dropped me like I was on fire and staggered backwards.

"Heh. Was THAT clumsy enough for you?" I sneered from my place on the ground.

A scowl appeared on my face when he did nothing but look down at me standing tall. Switching into an animal like crouch I lept at him.

Normal POV-

Her eyes widened at the sound of something flying through the air towards her. Jumping back Reijin allowed the three shurikin to lodge them selves into the floor in front of her right foot. Whipping her herself around Reijin's crimson eyes connected with the narrowed blue eyes of Leonardo.


	4. Attention Loyal Veiwers!

Attention loyal viewers of Always Just Out Of Reach! I regret to inform you that unless I get more REVIEWERS not VEIWERS this fanfiction will be deleted and AJOOR will be no more. I know, your heart broken but fear not!! This story will be redone and improved. The plot will basically be similar but pretty much the entire story will change. So if you want your friends to be able to read this story then you should tell them, and tell them that if they don't R&R I WILL KILL THEM!!

I love you monkeys -- !!

Bye Bye!!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion.

Her limbs strained against the thick ropes that bound her arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles together as she viewed the four humanoid turtles sitting around her in scattered locations and their rat sensei standing in front of her.

'_Why do I keep pushing my luck with these guys?' _

Sighing in aggravation the large rat that she now knew as Splinter once again approached her in a forced calm manner.

"Please child, we NEED to know were and how you came to be."

"I guess I don't really have a illegitimate reason to not trust you." She muttered thoughtfully, earning a relieved sigh from just about everyone in the room. After quickly being untied she took a moment to remember what had happened up till now and began her story.

"Well… For starters my name is Reijin Kasagawa and I'm from Tokyo Japan."

"Whoa!! Your from Japan!!"

All eyes turned towards the orange masked turtle sprawled on the floor who now was scratching his head sheepishly and squirming nervously under Reijin's crimson gaze.

"S-sorry."

_Three Hours And Many Questions Later_

All eyes remained on her even after she had finished her tale. Some faces displayed shock, others disbelief, and the rest… amazement.

"Sooo… What are your guises names?" She asked nervously; unconsciously shifting closer to the turtle on her right.

For the first time Splinter was beaming at her, his kind old eyes looking upon her without fear, disgust or anger. To say the least she was shocked.

"Of coarse child. As you know I am Splinter."

_Reijin's POV-_

The blue clad turtle moved from his place against the wall to stand next to Splinter. "I am Leonardo." He murmured in a polite tone, bowing slightly as is customary in my country.

"Sup dudett!! Names Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey!" The turtle in orange on the left side of the couch called, winking and making a clicking sound with his tongue. I had to keep myself from punching something at the memory of the way I had acted in front of this guy. Can ya blame me? I had just gotten away from the other giant animals and he tackles me! I was Scared!

"I'm Donatello." The turtle in purple greeted shyly from his place sitting to her left, his voice soft and as shy as he was. I nodded in acknowledgement.

But it was the last turtle that caught my eye the most. The turtle I had subconsciously gone to for comfort. He slowly stood after some encouragement from his brothers all of his muscles rippled as he tensed; he was nervous.

"Raphael." He stated simply his voice gravely and rough, and he quickly sat back down and turned away.

_Normal POV-_

"H-hey have you guys seen my friends?!" She asked panickedly looking about as if they would suddenly just pop out. How right she was.

Her body lurched forward as an unexpected weight smashed into her back, sending her and Raphael crashing onto the floor. Whipping her head around Reijin raised her right fist and planted it into her attacker's stomach. A loud familiar yelp rang through the air as Reijin's assailant went flying.

"Wow that was special."

Reijin's head snapped down at the sudden noise only to find her plastron pressing up against Raphael's; her face inches away from Raphael's smirking lips. A scarlet blush spread across her cheeks as Reijin jumped back; landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Only to get a face full of Fate's chest.

"Thank god your okay!! We thought you had died!!" She sobbed hysterically, squeezing Reijin's head even tighter.

Reijin' eyes welled up with tears as she collapsed completely into her friend's arms; and as the salty drops clung to Reijin's lashes, persistent to be shed two more pairs of arms encircled her.

"Reijin!"

She blinked. Was someone calling her?

"Reijin!"

There it was again.

She glanced over her right shoulder. Someone was running towards her. Squinting, she recognized long raven hair. It was Sonja. Wiping the dampness from her eyes, she gave her friend the biggest smile she could muster.

They all had changed. Sonja's entire body was coated in leathery exotic lime green skin; she now had four fingers and three toes, and a long dark green stripe that ran down her back to the tip of the four foot long tail that now stuck out of her rear. But her eyes remained the same stormy gray they had always been.

Fate and Destiny's skin had taken on a gray green color with brownish spots coating their backs all the was down to the tip of their own tails, they like Sonja had one more finger and toe than her, and their eyes were still the bright blue they had always been, and all three of them like Reijin had a yellow plastron.

Smiling gently at her friends she pulled them down next to her so they could talk properly. "What happened?! How'd you get out here?!" Fate pried inching closer to Reijin as if expecting it to be a big secret. Giving her a wry smile Reijin tucked her legs up against her chest and set her head on the long extremities. "I REALY don't want to have to explain that again." She murmured, snuggling her head further into the surprisingly soft flesh of her legs.

'What if I hadn't made it? I would have left them all alone.' She thought, frustrated at her self for being so careless and weak.

"Hey, you alright?" A gravely voice from above her mumbled; His voice laced with concern.

Reijin's bloody red eyes traveled upward to connect with Raphael's own concern filled honey brown eyes.

"I guess." She mumbled through her arms as they all looked down at her curiously.

A frustrated huff filled her ears as she pressed her face back into her legs, and a bulky muscled green arm slid under her legs and another around her back. She yelped in surprise as she was hoisted up all the way into Raphael's arms.

"Raphael! What are you doing?!" Splinter cried, his voice laced with alarm.

"It's alright Master. He wouldn't do anything to her." Leo interjected from his corner of the room.

Raphael nodded in his brother's direction thanking him for the support, and continued towards the doorway nearest them.

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

'_Where the heck is this guy taking me?!" _

After passing through the archway Raphael quickly made his way over to the hammock hanging across the opposite wall and dumped her unceremoniously onto it, placed both his arms on either side of her, and stared at her as one would star at a prisoner. "What?" She asked nervously shifting her weight from side to side. Another sigh escaped his lips as he pulled himself up next to her on the hammock.

"Will ya tell me -"

"No!"

"Wha- Why not!?"

A low growl made it's way out of her throat.


End file.
